


Stark Scandal

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's foolish mistake leaves Steve at a loss, until he realizes just what it is that Mr. Stark so desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://andwebegin.tumblr.com/post/39948260844).

The sound of the elevator doors closing was almost deafening in the silence of Tony Stark’s apartment. This was not how it was when he came home; Steve should have greeted him at the door with a small glass of scotch as always, asking how his day in the lab or workshop had gone while the scent of an almost-done dinner wafted into his nostrils. But, alas, here was Tony – no scotch, no dinner, and certainly no husband. 

He set down his keys on the small table beside the elevator, and a quick glance at said table told him that his husband was in fact home, or had at least not taken his personal car or motorcycle out. And if Steve had invited anyone over, he would have heard them, right?

“Steve?” Tony called out as he headed down the hall to where their bedroom was. It, too, was empty and did not seem to have been inhabited since he had left that morning. He changed out of his uncomfortable clothes and put on his infamous graphic t-shirt and jeans then headed back out to the living area. What he found was another empty room, seemingly undisturbed. He approached the bar and poured his own scotch, hoping that Steve would show himself eventually.

“You know, I always tried to avoid the tabloids,” said a voice just as Tony had taken his first sip of his scotch. He turned towards the voice and found Steve standing by the coffee table, holding up a tabloid with Tony’s face pasted across the front covered by one word, a word that should not have as much power as it did, but there it was in big, bold letters. Cheating. Steve proceeded to open the magazine to a spread of pictures of Tony, all in varying stages of familiarity with a younger man – a man that wasn’t Steve.

“I knew who you were when I married you, but for some reason I had figured that you might take our vows seriously, particularly the fidelity clause,” Steve continued, flipping the page to another picture, this time of Tony kissing the man. “You can imagine my shock when I saw this little gem, when I saw my husband making out with another man. A waiter? Really? It was so obvious. I would have given you more credit than that.”

Tony set down his glass on the bar and took two steps toward his husband, keeping his eyes on the magazine. “It was nothing,” he began, but found himself cut off.

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me that it was nothing, Anthony Edward Stark!” Steve fumed, throwing the magazine to the floor with astonishing force. “You did this! You ruined our marriage! Everything we fought for – and for what? So you could be groped by a twenty-four year old?”

Holding his ground, Tony put his hands on his hips, taking in a deep breath. “I get that you’re angry-“

Steve let out a humorless laugh, lifting his hand to rub his chin before allowing it to fall back to his side, kept in a tight fist. Tony kept his eye on it, knowing that without his Iron Man suit, he stood no chance against Steve’s strength. “I am not angry. I am in pain, and you put me here,” the older man seethed, his hand tightening further and causing the veins in his arm to stand out even more. “The person who was supposed to love me more than anything.”

“I-I do, I do love you,” Tony argued, taking another step towards his husband. For the first time since laying his eyes upon Steve, Tony raised his gaze and met Steve’s blue stare. “You’re the one thing I can’t live without.”

The fist relaxed marginally, and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. But then the hand suddenly raised and grabbed Tony by the throat as Steve carried him across the room with surprising ease. “The only thing you can’t seem to live without with is sex,” he growled in Tony’s ear as he forced him face down onto the bar. 

There was a tight grip on the back of his neck, forcing Tony to stay down while his feeble attempts to break free were thwarted by Steve’s superhuman strength. He heard the distinctive sound of fabric falling to the floor, and then felt his own pants being ripped from his body, falling to the floor in tatters. “Steve, what the-“ Tony protested, but his protest was cut short by his own cry of surprise.

The grip on the back of Tony’s neck tightened as Steve forced his cock into his husband’s tight ass. He paused for a moment, his gentler side allowing his husband a few seconds to adjust, and then thrust once, then twice.

With his free arms, Tony gripped the glass bar top, giving up his struggle against the hold on his neck. His eyes shut tightly as he whimpered, moving his hips back to meet Steve’s persistent thrusts. 

“Is this what you want?” Steve hissed in Tony’s ear as he gave a particularly hard thrust, causing the bar to groan in protest. “To be treated like a whore? To have a man fuck you without abandon?”

Steve’s other hand gripped Tony’s waist, forcing the other mans hips into his own even more firmly with each of his thrusts, causing their skin to slap together. Tony cried out, trying to throw his head back despite Steve’s hold.

“Did you let that child fuck you?” he continued, digging his short nails into Tony’s tanned flesh. “Did you let him see you like this, submissive and begging for a cock?”

Tony shook his head as best he could and moaned his husband’s name as his hand drifted down and began stroking his own cock, seeking his release. “No, only you,” he gasped out.

Steve fought a smile as he moved his hand to cover Tony’s on his cock, stroking it furiously as the speed of his thrusts increased, causing him to groan softly. With a cry, Tony came, his cum covering both of their hands as his body slumped against the bar. Seconds later, Steve followed, spilling himself inside of his husband. 

He took a step back, breaking their connection and took a deep breath as Tony turned, looking at Steve with wide eyes. “Next time you’re feeling sex deprived, come to me,” Steve told him sternly as he carefully re-buttoned his jeans with one hand, then went into the bathroom to clean up. 

Tony stood there, watching his husband go in silence. There were no other words for it – he was fuckstruck.


End file.
